1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to supporting devices such as those used for temporary warning signs and in particular to such support devices which employ adjustable legs and other adjustable components.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found convenient to provide temporary warnings alongside vehicle roadways, pedestrian walkways and other locations. Typically, temporary warning systems are erected from a collapsed or small sized storage configuration of relatively small size. Examples of leg release devices may be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,008 and 6,315,253. A collapsible sign stand base for use with an upright fiberglass rib is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,601 and other arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,379; 4,593,879 and 5,340,068. Despite the favorable acceptance of these designs, improvements are continuously being sought.
Temporary warning signs typically employ ground-engaging legs configured with a base to support an upright mast. Typically, when the sign stand is deployed, the ground-engaging legs form an angle with the upright mast that is usually larger than 90xc2x0. It is generally preferred that a storage configuration be provided in which the legs are selectively collapsed or folded to a position generally parallel with the upright mast, in order to provide a compact storage and size suitable for construction vehicles and the like.
Oftentimes, ground-supporting legs are formed from hollow, rectangular tubing. If possible, it is beneficial to locate components of a leg release assembly within the tubing to prevent unintentional snagging with nearby materials. Furthermore, if most all of the leg release components can be located within the tubing, and optimally a compact storage configuration can be realized. However, until the advent of the present invention, at least some of the leg release components have been mounted outside of the legs, in order to provide a rugged construction, sufficient to adequately retain locking pins in a desired position, despite rough handling associated with construction work, as well as vibrations due to wind gusts. Substantially all of the leg release components employed by the present invention are located within the hollow tubular legs. Exceptions include only the locking pin tip and a smooth actuator button.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a release device for use with support arrangements, such as those found in sign stands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a release device for use with support legs of collapsible sign systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide leg release devices which can be economically fabricated from a minimum number of inexpensive parts.
These and other objects according to principles of the present invention are provided in a sign stand assembly which is comprises of a sign panel, a support base, an upright mast joining the sign panel and support base. This support base includes a plurality of plate portions which define a locking recess, a plurality of legs that are pivotally connecting the legs to the plate portions. A locking pin carried on one leg, for movement toward and away from the locking recess defined by one leg. An actuator that has an end within said leg for pivotally engaging the pivotal connection. An opposed end with an outwardly protruding button that partially extends outside the leg and a medial portion within the leg that defines an opening for receiving the locking pin in interlocking engagement therewith.
FIG. 1 is perspective view of a sign stand assembly with a release mechanism according to principles of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a fragmentary perspective view thereof, with the sign stand assembly shown in a collapsed position;
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the support base portion thereof;
FIG. 4 is a bottom plan view of the arrangement shown in FIG. 2;
FIG. 5a is a cross-sectional view taken along the line 5axe2x80x945a of FIG. 3;
FIG. 5b is a cross-sectional view similar to that of FIG. 5a showing a sequence of operation;
FIG. 6 is a plan view of a spring component thereof;
FIG. 7 is a top plan view of an actuator component thereof;
FIG. 8 is an elevational view of the actuator component;
FIG. 9 is a bottom plan view of the actuator component thereof;
FIG. 10 is a fragmentary bottom plan view of the sign stand assembly; and
FIG. 11 is a fragmentary elevational view of the sign stand of FIG. 2.